Pretending to Not Pretending
by AlexiaHarker
Summary: What if Finn didn t write Pretending?, what will Rachel do? And what is most important, can the person who wrote the song find the courage to be with Rachel? It happens in 2x22


**Hi. This story is Pretending to not Pretending but in English. It´s because I´m studying English and I love writing so who better that persons who speak English to see my mistakes and delight them with stories?**

**So, this one happens in the Nationals of New York, in the second season.**

**N/A: There is Faberry and Finn is going to be crushed emotionally so I´m sorry for Finn´s fans**

**Glee and its characters don´t belong to me**

* * *

**POV Rachel**

Have you ever committed the big mistake of trusting in someone who failed you before? Because, believe me, you feel the most stupid person in the world, you know why? Because the asshole who deceived me has been the boy I´m… no, the boy I was in love with. The one who has deceived me has been Finn Hudson

Suddenly I heard the door of the room being opened. The Glee´s members were coming in, happy of having a rest.

But their faces were changing when they saw mine, surely for the tears and for how angry I had to be. From all of them I just noticed on two. Quinn´s and Finn´s. Quinn looked like more worried than the others and… I can say that she wanted to come and hug me. Finn was worried too, but I think I could see fear in his eyes.

-**What´s wrong Berry?**-asked Santana. I couldn´t help laughing with sarcasm. From all the people is Santana, Santana Lopez! Ja ja ja… Maybe Brittany was right and Santana has a heart.

-**Would you mind do something for me Santana?**-she thought a few seconds and nodded-**I want you to watch the leaves of paper of these notebooks.**

The Latin looked at me like I was crazy, but she took both notebooks and opened them to see the leaves-**There is nothing in the leaves, these are blank, what the hell is all this?**-said angry. I just went to her and I passed her the sheet with the song _Pretending_

-**I want you to tell me of what notebook it is this leave of paper**-I asked her. Santana took the leaf and compared with the notebooks. I heard to someone moving towards the door.

I wasn´t surprised when I saw it was Finn

-**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU GOING?!-**I shouted with all my strength. Not just Finn was scared; everyone were scared of my scream

-**I-I went t-to the bathroom**-he answered. I walked to Puck and asked him not to let Finn go, as much as he complains. Puck was surprised for what I asked him to do but he nodded anyway, after all I´m his Jew Bro. He likes me more than Finn.

-**I don´t give a shit, you won´t move from here!-**I shouted him again. I turned around and approached Santana-**Did you compare them?-**

-**Ehh, y-yes. Yes I did**-

-**From what notebook is the song?-**she pointed the one with checkered, just like I expected-**Thank you so much for your help Santana. Now I would like you to keep an eye on Finn because I´m completely sure that when I do this he´ll try to run away**-I told her. She must have thought that I was crazy, but a few seconds after, she had a devilish smile on her face and went gladly to the door, waiting with eager-**Well, whose is this notebook?-**

All looked at each other for minutes. Then Quinn raised her hand and I smiled when I saw her so nervous. She was so adorable.

-**Could you come here please?-**she nodded and approached to me. I gave her the notebook and asked to wait a moment. After that I took the other notebook and made the same question.

However, everything happened so fast

Finn tried to walk out the door but Puck caught him from behind whereas Santana was in front of the door, waiting for him to kick his ass. After a few tries more Sam helped Puck and they were able to sit him on the bed and got him immobilized. He was screaming things like "Let me go!"; "Are you crazy?"; "Leave me alone!"

It had to take minutes until he was too tired to resist. I took two steps towards him but suddenly an hand was on my arm. I turned around and saw that Quinn was looking at me, begging with those beautiful hazel eyes to not go with him

-**It´s all right, nothing bad is going to happen**-I assured her. She stilled looking at me until she loosened her grip on my arm. But her hand went to mine; she gave me a squeeze and came nearer to me

-**Be careful, I don´t trust him**-she told me worried. I felt happy seeing how worried was for me and I gave a squeeze back.

-**Don´t worry everyone is here and if something happens, you can always send Santana. I´m sure that she´ll love to kick his ass**-I suggested. Quinn chuckled and moved aside although not too far

Then I went towards Finn with his notebook on my hand. He was scared and tired

-**You didn´t write the song **_**Pretending,**_** it was Quinn**-there were gasps from the others but I didn´t care-**Do you know what hurt me the most? Yesterday I liked that "date" that we had and, although I told you I couldn´t be with you, deep inside I wished that you would sing to me or you would woo me and we would be together again like we always do**-I took a deep breath, held my tears and my desire for slap him. I couldn´t weaken, not now that I have gathered the courage to finish this farce-**But this is too much. Did you really think that lying to get me has been the right thing? And not only to me, but everyone else! You have treated me like a fool Finn. You say that you love me, but you are just a big child who believes that can do whatever he wants and thinks that he can be always forgiven when you are a fucking selfish!**-I screamed with anger. He looked like he wanted to cry and say something but I didn´t let him. No more excuses –**Do you know the best? You always say that Quinn is a manipulator, liar and heartless bitch. Nevertheless, it results that you were wrong, you know why? Because she preferred to remain silent rather say the truth. She wanted us to sing that song which she has put her feelings and her heart. But she chose my happiness even knowing that you and I would finish together and she heartbroken. The one who has no heart or feelings are you Finn because, from what I see, breaking up with someone at a funeral is typical of someone who has no brain or heart. The one who has thought lying to me and basing our relationship has been you Finn. And the one who has been manipulating Quinn and me for this two years like we were toys that you couldn´t let take you off has been YOU!-**I finished throwing the notebook to his lap.

I calmed down for a seconds and decided to get it over this-**In short, for this to remain settled I´ll tell you, loud and clear, so it gels into that big head of yours: it´s over. No more second chances or excuses, it´s all over. From now we´re just captains of Glee and acquaintances. It´s time to move on and to forget about this stupid schoolgirl fantasy and get it right. It´s time to focus in what I want and not in what should happen**-

When I finished I got back with Quinn. She had tears in her eyes and she was looking at me as I was only thing in the room

-**It´s a beautiful song you have written Quinn. I´m truly sorry for this and if you want we can sing it together or like you want**-I told her with emotion. The problem was that I needed some air; I had to get out of here and put some order to this mess-**If you excuse me, I´m going to take a break. While I´m out, all of you can do anything. I have already finished what I had to do**-and I went out of the room.

What I didn´t know was that, seconds after, someone was following me.

* * *

**Ok so like I said before if you have any advice or there is some problem with an expression I would like you to comment me in the reviews and of course I hope you like it**

**The next chapter will be for tomorrow or the next day after**

**See ya :D**


End file.
